Desolation
by Ferra Rii
Summary: Inilah kisahku; sang Nusantara yang agung, mati dengan direndahkan bagaikan binatang buruan karenamu. Historical!AU/Hindia-Belanda x Indonesia/NethIndië/Based off Headcanon Collaboration with Deeper than Darkness/Fem!Indië/Male!Indonesia


_Highly recommended to hear **Lord of the Rings - The Hobbit Cover** by **The Piano Guys**_

* * *

"Sriwijaya, Sriwijaya."

Lelaki perkasa dengan segala perangai kepahlawanannya tersebut memanggil wanita yang terduduk di balik kelambu dan mengepulkan asap dari bibir ranumnya. Semerbak wewangian kembang berbagai rupa pun ikut melengkapi nuansa mistis ruangan megah tersebut, dan juga, berkat wewangian itulah, bau tembakau itu termakan wangi. Pemuda itu pun menyaksikan sang wanita berbalut lapisan kain bermotif batik Jawa mewah yang dimaksud menatap kesal padanya, namun nampaknya ia sama sekali tak merasa perlu untuk peduli pada ekspresi masam Sriwijaya, wanita berparas elok ini.

Oh, betapa Sriwijaya begitu ingin menonjok wajah anak ingusan sok tampan ini sekali-kali.

"Hmm..." tapi yah, mana bisa ia menonjok sang dominator-nya sekarang, apalagi ia seorang wanita, bisa rusak harga dirinya dan siapa tahu, ia sudah bukan lagi kerajaan yang berdiri independen. Satu-satunya hal fisik yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya adalah dengan berwajah manyun atau sekadar berbicara dengan nada jengah.

"Ah, kenapa kau nampak begitu kesal?" Sang Majapahit menjawil-jawil pipi sang wanita yang masih nampak tidak menunjukkan rasa tertariknya akan kata-kata sang kerajaan yang tengah dalam masa jayanya. "Maksudku mau memberitakan kabar baik. Tak perlulah kau rasakan jengah, pula, wajahku tiada dekat dengan kata buruk, benar?"

"Kau berbicara terlalu banyak." Lagi, Sriwijaya tidak mengindahkan keberadaan Majapahit. Semakin menambah tawa sang lelaki yang merupakan personifikasi dari kerajaan tersukses di kawasan Nusantara. Benar, paras lelaki itu memang demikian menawan, dan tak ayal baginya jika sang lelaki mampu memiliki selir-selir yang juga benar-benar begitu menunjukkan afeksinya. Ia memang begitu lembut dengan wanita, hanya saja terlalu bodoh sampai-sampai Sriwijaya tak mengerti kenapa anak ingusan ini bisa mengalahkan generasi kerajaan semacam dirinya.

...maaf saja, ia tak akan mengaku kalau dirinya sudah tua.

Pula, ia tidak begitu tua juga. Hanya enam abad saja, belum setua kawannya di Yunnan sana atau sehebat seorang kakek tua dan dua cucunya di kerajaan Roma... kalau tak salah. Dengar-dengar kawannya yang dipanggil dengan nama Tiongkok oleh dirinya, si Sriwijaya, sudah membangun hubungan dengan orang tinggi berkulit putuh dan berkenalan dengan beberapa 'sosok' hebat semacam mereka.

"Ayo, Sriwijaya. Benar-benar baik kabar dariku ini. Dengarlah, kumohon?"

Jadi kenapa, demi semua orang imajiner di seberang lautan, harus anak bodoh ini yang menguasainya?

"Sudah, cepat sajalah kau katakan."

Ia tak habis pikir, sungguh.

"Sumpah Palapa, Sriwijaya. Tak lama lagi akan benar terwujud." Ia genggam kedua tangan halus milik sang Sriwijaya, begitu lembut suara Sang Majapahit yang Agung bersua, tak seperti biasanya yang mendominasi. "Sebab Pan Nusantara, telah kutemukan ia."

* * *

**Desolation**  
_A **Nederlandsch-Indië x Indonesia** for countdown to 68th Republic Indonesia's Birthday._

**Janji Pertama **―** Jayalah Nusantara**

_Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya  
Raka Pratama Mandala, Gayatri Mayang Pratama, and several other Kingdom OCs © Ferra Rii_

**WARNING**  
Historical!AU/Hindia Belanda x Indonesia/Based off personal Headcanon/Bunches of OCs

* * *

_Kata mereka, tak ada yang abadi..._

* * *

_"Dalam segala bangunannya, tiada satu pun kekurangan pilarnya. Adalah banyak kemah-kemah besar, dengan atap dari kayu aren, laik indahnya sebuah pemandangan dalam lukisan. Kelopak bunga katangga, berserakan di atas atap rumah, terbawa semilir angin. Segala atap rumah nampak selayaknya seorang wanita anggun berangkaian bunga di atas kepalanya, yang membawa siapa saja terlena atas kecantikannya."_

**1370  
Wilwatikta  
Majapahit**

Kalau saja, seorang manusia boleh percaya Nirwana, maka gadis berambut eboni pendek tersebut tak perlu jauh-jauh membayangkannya. Serangkaian kata-kata epik yang dibacakan oleh sang lelaki yang bersandar di sebelahnya, lalu dari kejauhan, terdengar lirik bunyi-bunyian _Rinding _**[1] **yang saling bersiulan satu sama lain, menciptakan serangkaian irama yang begitu merdu. Tak perlu kau tambahkan rasa jenaka yang muncul kala melihat burung-burung gereja yang berterbangan, kala kakinya menghempas tak jauh dari tempat sekumpulan burung-burung tersebut sedang memakan bulir-bulir padi yang tersisa di teras istananya yang mewah.

"Negarakertagama, benar?" Gadis remaja itu menjawab sang lelaki yang nampak terpaut cukup jauh dalam segi umur. "Mpu Prapanca benar-benar menulis sesuatu yang cantik, dan kau, tuanku, membacakannya dengan begitu merdu."

Majapahit mendesah perlahan, merasa bangga karena dipuji oleh gadis elok semacamnya. "Ya, Nusantara. Itu adalah keagungan yang dideskripsikan oleh mata para manusia fana." Lalu sebuah tepukan di pundak sang gadis yang dipanggil Nusantara. "Sekarang, mereka akan menggambarkan itu atas namaku. Tapi percayalah, sesungguhnya segala pujian itu adalah untukmu."

Nusantara sedikit berkerut kala mendengarnya, "Oh, tuanku, Sang Kerajaan 98 Anak Sungai, begitu tersanjung diriku akan pujian tersebut." Dan dengan iringan tawa kecil sesudahnya, **[2]** sebab kalau ia tak salah mengingat-ingat, bahwa Sang Majapahit bukanlah seorang yang senang menyanjung orang. Ia tak sudi jika seseorang dipandang lebih tinggi darinya, sebab bukan begitu kata Sriwijaya? Majapahit itu tipe adik kurang ajar dan serakah, yang lihai dalam menipu orang berkat senyum manis bodohnya itu.

"Ya, putriku. Itu bukan bualan semata."

Jangan percaya sumpah kosong Majapahit, sebab ia bukan sang Patih Gajah Mada yang Bijak. Nusantara selalu ingat akan pesan Putri Penguasa Selat Malaka satu itu, namun sulit juga untuk tak mempercayai kesungguhan di balik wajah serius milik sang personifikasi rupawan satu itu. Ia sudah terlanjur mencinta sosok kerajaan yang dibentuk dengan demikian rupawan, laiknya seorang ksatria yang jatuh dari Nirwana, sebab berbeda kata orang lain dan apa yang ia rasakan, ia selalu dijumpai dengan rasa lembut yang begitu berkontra dengan kata-kata keji orang mengenai sang kerajaan yang telah dengan sembarang merenggut kebebasan mereka.

Dielusnya pipi sang gadis mungil, menggambarkan tatapan di balik mata cokelatnya yang begitu iri akan keelokan masa depan yang dipancarkan dari sosok gadis ini. "Sejak pertama kali kujumpa kau di Kalimantan sana, aku tahu, kaulah ia, sang simbol dari masa depan kami. Lambang kejayaan, takhta yang tak akan runtuh, dan penunggang balik segala yang berusaha menjatuhkanmu. Segala hal yang kau butuhkan untuk menguasai, semuanya ada padamu, kutahu itu." **[3]**

Mau saja Nusantara percaya itu semua bualan, terlebih karena tidak biasanya Majapahit akan berkata demikian, walau kepada dirinya. "Maaf, tuanku. Aku tak mengerti..." gadis itu menjawab lirih, sedikit takut kalau-kalau Majapahit marah.

Namun daripada dihadapkan dengan amarah, ia dibawa oleh sang lelaki dewasa ke arah balkon istana. Ditunjukkannya segala gemerlap Wilwatikta, jantung kerajaan Majapahit yang gemerlap. Kapal-kapal yang berlabuh di sungai besar, kota yang begitu sibuk, penuh sesak akan banyak pedagang dan rakyat yang selalu rela untuk berperang dalam satu jentikan jari, segalanya adalah wujud kekuasaan gemilang yang akan diserahkan di tangan sang gadis. "Lihat semua ini, putriku." Tangan milik sang lelaki menarik keris itu dari tempatnya, dengan perlahan. "Sekali-kalinya aku mampu mendapatkan semuanya, aku tak akan mati bersama dengan ini. Aku tahu, kala nanti aku akan mati, aku akan direndahkan lebih dari abu di tanah penjara."

Oh, suatu pernyataan yang begitu merendah. Membuat sang gadis merasa begitu sakit, bagaikan tertimpa godam dalam lubuknya. "Tuanku, janganlah engkau berkelakar." Sebab seperti kata mereka, semua manusia terlahir baik, dan seburuk apa pun mereka, masih ada yang mau mencintai sosok nista tersebut.

Nusantara ialah sesatuan pecinta sosok nista bernama Majapahit, dan ia menangis karenanya.

"Bukan satu kenyataan yang dapat kami ubah jika kami tak akan selamanya hidup. Maka akan diserahkan kepadamu, segala kekayaan ini, segala masa depan kami." Sang Majapahit Yang Agung, bersujud di hadapan sang gadis muda. Menyerahkan sebilah keris sembari menunduk hormat, tanda akan pengakuan secara sesungguhnya, tentang siapalah sang pewaris tanah yang telah diklaim dibawah nama Surya Majapahit. "Tidak ada hal duniawi yang kami dapatkan bisa kami bawa mati, sebab kami hanya ada untuk mewariskan segala hal ini. Karena itu..."

Sekali takdir, tetap takdir. Pula, inilah titah tuannya. Apa pun itu, ia tak punya hak untuk melawan titah sang penguasa.

"...Salam bagimu, ya, Ratu Adil." **[4]**

Dan keris itu, diangkat oleh sang pewaris masa depan, dengan senyum lembut dari sang gadis.

* * *

_"Salam bagimu, ya, Tuanku Majapahit."_

* * *

**22 Juni 1527 [5]  
Sunda Kelapa**

Lalu kata mereka, cinta itu temporer. Sesaat kau rasa telah berhasil memegang awan, tapi kembali yang kau sentuh hanyalah udara yang hampa.

"Wahai Putriku, Nusantara."

Gadis itu menoleh, disaksikannya sang lelaki yang sama pula rupawan, namun bukan lagi sosok yang ia nyatakan cinta. Bukanlah sang lelaki yang dulu telah menemukannya di belantara Kalimantan, sebab apalah artinya sosok rupawan laiknya sang Dewata, jika yang tersimpan di baliknya hanyalah sebuah neraka?

"Ya, tuanku Demak?"

Kata mereka, cinta itu nyata. Namun baginya, itu semua hanyalah khayal yang mereka cipta untuk bertahan hidup pada segalanya yang imajiner. Kata mereka, semua kata cinta itu membawa kebahagiaan, namun sesak dalam hati mungil seorang perawan macam dirinya untuk mengutarkan kata cinta pada seorang rupawan berhati akhirat.

"Aku harap kau mengerti posisimu di sini, wahai tuan putri." Kasultanan Demak, demikian nama lelaki itu, menyentuh dagunya, memberikan tatapan setajam kilat kepada sang gadis, lengkap dengan senyum yang menandakan keinginan dan keserakahan. "Kau punya pengetahuan tapi kau tak punya tenaga. Aku bisa memberikanmu tenaga, tentu dengan syarat, kalau kau berikan pengetahuanmu. Kau bisa mulai dengan memberitahuku siapa orang-orang jangkung berwajah keparat yang berada di samping Pajajaran sialan itu."

Dan baru saja ia berpikir untuk kabur ke sisi Pajajaran, ia sudah tertangkap sang ksatria laknat ini.

Sang gadis yang dinamai Nusantara itu masih tetap diam. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sepasukan yang tak begitu jauh darinya, tengah bersiap dengan segala senjata yang diperlukan untuk mengambil kuasa atas pelabuhan terpenting yang dulu pernah dimiliki oleh Sriwijaya, sampai akhirnya jatuh ke tangan si Pajajaran yang akan ia hadapi setelah ini.

"Jika membunuh Majapahit tidak cukup untuk membuatmu tunduk padaku, maka aku sungguh tak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan lagi selain menghancurkanmu."

Oh, betapa hati mungilnya berharap untuk tidak kembali mengungkit tragedi yang ia saksikan baru-baru ini.

.

_Wilwatikta jatuh._

_Bukan lagi kecantikan di antara pilar-pilar bangunan yang megah. Hancur sudah atap-atap dari kayu aren yang dihargai begitu tinggi, secepat layunya bunga-bunga katangga yang terinjak oleh baris-baris tentara yang meneriakkan ayat-ayat mohon kemenangan dalam bahasa Arab. Tidak ada lagi terdengar bunyi-bunyi rinding yang merdu, sisa tangis mohon ampun dan panik yang sudah tak lagi mengenal ambang rasa waras. Lidah-lidah api membakar segala gazibu yang dulu menjadi lambang kemewahan, semua hancur, luluh lantak._

_Bahkan istana yang begitu mewah, dengan segala ukir-ukirannya, sudah habis dijarah oleh mereka, para tentara Islam yang hendak mencari-cari sang personifikasi; suatu representasi dari segala pengetahuan yang mereka percaya, akan mereka butuhkan untuk memajukan **diri mereka** kepada kejayaan._

_Sang ksatria yang mereka kenal dengan Majapahit, berlari. Mengeluarkan kerisnya, dengan membawa kabur sosok gadis yang nampak diselimuti ketakutan. Segaris cerita di balik mata cokelatnya bahwa sang perempuan muda itu tak pernah merasa begitu terdesak, lebih daripada ini. Sebagai dua sosok yang terus dikejar-kejar oleh sang Kasultanan Demak, ada baiknya mereka kabur secepat angin._

_Hanya saja, terkadang takdir tidak sependapat dengan mereka._

_Kasultanan Demak, dengan segala persenjataannya, telah berhasil mencegat mereka. Memojokkan mereka, yang membuat perasaan takut tak pernah demikian menusuk dalam jiwa sang Nusantara. Inikah yang selalu dihadapi musuh-musuh mereka? Rasa-rasanya karma tak akan pernah jauh dari mereka, dan sekarang, mereka tidak lebih dari satu momen penanggungan segala dosa-dosa mereka dulu, yang begitu senang mendominasi, dan kebahagiaan kala mendengar tangis ampun dari para musuhnya._

_"Oh, Majapahit yang Agung, masih dengan wajah congkaknya seperti biasa!"_

_Lelaki itu rupawan. Perkasa, layaknya masa muda sang Majapahit yang Agung, sebelum digerogoti kejatuhan hingga kini wajahnya nampak menua. Setapak, dua, lalu tiga tapak, datang mendekat ke arah Majapahit yang ia jambak keras rambutnya, lalu tanpa ampun, menjagal_

_"Kau sudah berumur, hei Majapahit. Tak guna kami menyimpan seorang macam dirimu." senyum dari lelaki muda yang merupakan personifikasi dari Demak itu semakin merambat ke dalam wajah ketakutan Nusantara, walau jelas-jelas tahu bahwa itu bukan diperuntukkan untuk dirinya. "Dan kepada gadis elok di sini, kuyakin ada alasannya mengapa Majapahit mau menjagamu hingga mati... dengan tragis."_

_Tapi ingatlah, ialah gadis yang mencintai sosok nista di sampingnya, dan ia menangis karenanya._

_Sekarang ia terpojok. Ia, seorang wanita yang hanya berbekal akal tanpa tenaga untuk melawan. Rencana awalnya untuk mencari pertolongan kepada Pajajaran sepertinya sudah tak mungkin lagi terwujud. Dibiarkan oleh dirinya, sekumpulan lelaki-lelaki menakutkan itu membawanya pergi dari istana, pergi selamanya dari sang pengasuh yang telah membesarkan dirinya dengan penuh cinta kasih._

_Tahun itu, 1527, tercatatlah kejatuhan Wilwatikta._

_Bersamaan dengan kematian dari satu kerajaan terkuat, yang namanya akan terus abadi dalam kisah sejarah untuk generasi mendatang._

.

Segala cela Demak yang dikatakan tentang Majapahit tak pernah membuatnya tidak marah. Sang wanita bangkit, mengangkat sebilah parang besar yang bersandar tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Nusantara maju perlahan, hingga tibalah ia di hadapan sang Demak, dengan sebuah kepercayaan diri yang begitu lembut menutupi segala goyah dalam sudut hatinya, masih tak bisa menerima bahwa kini Majapahit telah tiada.

"Bukan maksud saya hendak mencela anda, tuanku. Sekali-kali anda mampu untuk menghancurkan badan ini, saya akan selalu terlahir lagi." senyuman manis itu tergambar dengan mulus di wajah antik sang gadis. "Dan setiap kali saya terlahir kembali, saya semakin kuat, seiring pula dengan hasrat saya untuk menghancurkan yang membunuh tubuh saya sebelumnya."

Mendengarnya, Demak tersenyum kecil. "Percaya diri, aku suka itu." ia pun berbalik, meninggalkan sang wanita yang kini sudah siap untuk menghadapi tentara dari seberang lautan. "Semoga Allah menyertai dirimu dan Fattahillah. Bawakan apa yang kumau, wahai sang Putri dari Majapahit."

Sang gadis pun masih tetap kaku di tempatnya. Berdiri, sembari mendesah pasrah dan mengibaskan kain merah-putih besar di punggung kirinya, lalu beranjak ke luar dengan perlahan, dan sebuah tarikan napas yang diikuti sebuah senyum mengejek.

"Dasar makhluk lemah. Kau belum pernah beradu denganku, bukan?"

* * *

Kau tahu momen, ketika segala masa terasa begitu cepat. Semuanya terlintas begitu saja di depan matamu, dan demikianlah yang berada dalam pandangan sang Nusantara. Gadis muda itu tengah mengangkat parangnya, sebuah pertanda bagi para pasukannya untuk mulai menyerbu pasukan Portugis.

Dari mata cokelatnya, ia saksikan segala pertempuran yang tengah terjadi. Senjata tajam menusuk masuk ke dalam tubuh manusia, darah bercipratan, dan beberapa lainnya harus mati karena anggota tubuhnya terlepas, berceceran, ditebas dengan tanpa ampun. Dari balik wajahnya yang datar, sebuah kekhasan dari gadis elok tersebut kala ia tengah berada di medan tempur, tangan-tangannya telah bekerja dengan sendirinya, menebas satu demi satu pasukan musuh yang mengganggu jalannya. Kedua kakinya yang dilapisi oleh sepatu hitam itu pun juga seolah hendak tak mau kalah, membawa tubuhnya melompat tinggi, bermanuever satu demi satu dengan lincah dan membawanya semakin maju ke arah para komandan dari sekawanan tentara jangkung yang berasal dari seberang lautan yang jauh.

Kematian tidak lagi membuatnya simpatis, rasa rindu sudah tak lagi ia kenal. Sekarang yang ia tahu tak lebih daripada berperang untuk mencari jati dirinya yang hilang, hilang setelah Majapahit bertolak dari dunia ini.

**_KLIK!_**

Oh, pistol.

"Kau tahu, nona. Tidak baik melamun di tengah-tengah medan perang."

Gadis itu tidak membalik badan kala ia mendengar seorang lelaki berkata-kata kepadanya, walau rasa ingin tahunya begitu kuat untuk meminta penjelasan bagaimana caranya ia mengerti bahasa yang sama sekali bukan Jawa, Arab, atau apa pun yang awam di telinganya. Suatu bahasa yang seolah tidak pernah tercipta di bumi ini, namun dapat ia mengerti seolah ia terlahir dan terbiasa berkata-kata dengannya. "Siapa namamu?" kembali, suara itu bertanya kepadanya.

"Nusantara." dijawab dengan mantap olehnya.

"Oh, kau rupanya sama sepertiku." walau ia tak menoleh, tapi adalah sebuah firasat dalam hati Nusantara bahwa lelaki itu tengah tersenyum sekarang. Mungkin, senyum jenaka, atau bisa saja senyum senang. Yang pasti sama sekali tidak terasa perasaan serius atau haus darah kala melihat dirinya. "Kau boleh panggil aku Portugal. Dan karena kau ini seorang wanita baik-baik, tidakkah pedang besar seperti itu kau letakkan di tanah saja?"

Nusantara mengangguk kecil, mengikuti instruksi sang lelaki yang nampaknya puas karena dirinya telah berhasil mengikuti instruksi dengan baik. Suara berkelontang ketika parang itu terjatuh di tanah, lalu sebuah gerakan cepat yang dimana, segera mengunci gerakan sang lelaki dengan begitu tiba-tiba.

"Kau tahu, tuan. Tidak baik melamun di tengah-tengah medan perang."

Dan kala itu, Nusantara menyaksikan langsung sosok sesamanya, dalam artian benar-benar _sama_. Tidak seperti para kerajaan yang telah ia jumpai, termasuk Majapahit, yang sepertinya terkesan begitu temporer. Sosok yang tengah ia jatuhkan di bawahnya ini, nampak lebih agung daripada itu semua. Nampak berbeda dari semua kerajaan, dan sesungguhnya _persis, _seperti dirinya. Suatu representasi dari apa yang mereka sebut sebagai _negara_, dan bukan _kerajaan_.

Sang lelaki yang menamai dirinya Portugal segera berdiri dengan sigap. Sebuah tendangan melayang diarahkan kepada Nusantara yang syukurnya masih mampu menyaksikan tendangan itu diarahkan kepada dirinya. Ia tangkis, lalu melarikan tubuhnya ke arah kiri dan kanan, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan suatu celah untuk bisa menghajar balik si lelaki yang jelas-jelas jauh lebih tinggi darinya ini. Begitu sengit pertarungan antar dua individu tersebut, sampai akhirnya keberuntungan bertolak kepada sang gadis yang mampu menjatuhkan dan menyudutkan Portugal secara jelas.

"Pergilah kau dari tanah ini, hai pendatang tak tahu diuntung." diarahkannya ujung parang tajam itu kepada Portugal, kepada lelaki dengan bekas luka di mata kirinya dan rambut cokelat panjang yang diikat ke belakang. "Kaummu tak pernah pantas untuk menginjakkan kaki di tanah suci ini."

Lelaki itu nampak begitu terpaku, namun dengan segera, mengangguk kecil dengan sebuah senyum lembut. "Asal kau tahu saja, ini awal kematianmu, Nusantara. Arogansi tak akan membawamu kemana pun." ia kembali berucap, lalu menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang agak kotor akibat terhempas debu. "Kau kira dirimu tahu segalanya, tapi yang kau tahu hanya sampai semenanjungmu saja. Kau belum pernah bertemu dengan kawan-kawanku, yang omong-omong, lebih bengis dariku."

Nusantara menatap malas kepada sang lelaki yang nampaknya terlihat pasrah saja melihat dirinya. "Oh? Camkan saja bahwa mereka tak akan pernah bisa lebih tinggi, bahkan daripada sebutir abu di tanahku." sempat terpikir dalam hatinya untuk membunuh lelaki ini, tapi kembali lagi, baik dirinya dan lelaki ini sama-sama sebuah wujud hidup akan sebuah _negara_. Tak ada gunanya membunuhnya, toh ia akan hidup lagi, jadi sia-sia saja. Pula, ia sudah tahu bahwa di luar sana masih ada banyak orang-orang semacam dirinya. Seperti Tiongkok, yang selalu ia dengar dari kisah-kisah para pendahulunya, jadi apalah yang mengejutkan dari satu fakta yang barusan diutarkan oleh lelaki asal Eropa tersebut?

"Sekarang, pergi kau."

Beranjak pergilah sang lelaki pendatang, dan tak pernah terlihat lagi oleh sang Nusantara di tanah yang mereka kenal dengan nama Sunda Kelapa.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Senang bertarung denganmu, nona."

Gadis yang nampaknya kini akan beranjak menjadi wanita itu pun mendesah lagi. Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya membuat kepalanya panas memikirkan hal-hal semacam itu, toh, yang penting misi sementaranya untuk menguasai Sunda Kelapa telah berhasil.

.

.

_"Dan inilah permulaan segala dering kebebasan, kuberikan nama Jayakarta atas tempat ini."_

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Footnotes**

* * *

**[1] **_Rinding, _semacam alat musik tiup yang diperkirakan sudah ada semenjak masa Majapahit. Kesenian ini masih bertahan di kawasan Yogyakarta, khususnya di Desa Beji, Kecamatan Ngawen, Kabupaten Gunung Kidul. Alat musik tiup ini menghasilkan bunyi yang unik, dan apabila dimainkan dalam satu grup bersamaan, akan membuat kesetaraan melodi yang begitu merdu.

**[2]** _Kultur (khususnya) wanita Pra-Kolonialisme, khususnya di kawasan Jawa_, mereka memiliki sifat yang masih periang, tidak diwajibkan untuk tunduk secara absolut dan tidak selalu mengutamakan kepentingan orang lain di atas dirinya. Mereka dianggap setara dalam berbagai kedudukan, dan tidak ada perlakuan khusus yang begiu signifikan seperti masa Kolonialisme. Contohnya ketika seorang kepala rumah tangga harus diberi minum teh terlebih dahulu dan harus dituangkan oleh sang istri, ini adalh bentuk perlakuan paternalisme yang muncul dan marak semenjak masa Kolonialisme Belanda sampai sekarang, dan tidak begitu terjadi secsra signifikan di masa Pra-Kolonialisme.

**[2]** _Nusantara ditemukan Majapahit di Kalimantan_. Oke, personal headcanon saya adalah Nusantara itu sebenarnya Kutai kecil yang semenjak masa keemasan di raja yang tersukses sekaligus terakhir tercatat, Raja Mulawarman, menghilang entah kemana jejak kerajaannya. Majapahit pun akhirnya menemukan Kutai yang semenjak itu dia beri nama Nusantara.

**[3]** _Ratu Adil - Jangka Jayabaya_. Bagian ini bukan fakta, ini jelas-jelas fiksi. Tapi disini saya hanya ingin memberikan penekanan bahwa kepercayaan akan Jangka Jayabaya hingga sekarang masih dianut dengan cukup kuat. Dalam sepanjang perjalanan historis Indonesia, sudah beberapa kali kemunculan Ratu Adil selalu diharapkan oleh masyarakat Jawa.

**[4] **_Perebutan Sunda Kelapa dari Pajajaran-Portugis_. Dalam fakta sebenarnya, Portugis sudah masuk ke kawasan Nusantara di bagian Malaka di tahun 1512. Bagian ini juga menggambarkan tentang perebutan Sunda Kelapa yang berakhir dengan kemenangan dari Kasultanan Demak.

* * *

**A/N :** ADA YANG KANGEN SAYA GAK?! #udaaaaah

Sebelumnya, buat yang ngerasa gaya penceritaannya di chapter ini aneh nan tua kayak hikayat, itu saya sengajain. Saya mau... ngasih nuansa 'kuno'-nya lebih kerasa di sini hehe.

Oke, jadi karena motif saya adalah ngusahain untuk namatin ini tepat di tanggal 17 Agustus nanti, ini cuma akan jadi 3-4 chapter. Dan kata saya bilang historical, fic ini akan membahas lebih ke arah kondisi sosial masyarakat waktu masa penjajahan berdasarkan beberapa sumber yang saya jadikan satu di sini. Iya, disini emang bakal cukup banyak OC kerajaan, tapi nanti akan saya nongolin si Jabrik, si Alis tebel, si Abang Pedo, dan si abang Aussie. Mungkin beberapa chara kayak Scotland juga bakal masukin. Mungkin...

Komen dan kritiknya, jika boleh? OwO)/


End file.
